Behind the Curtain
by kazu-hattori
Summary: Seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts stand eines für mich fest: Ich hasste Scorpius Malfoy.  Er war arrogant, gemein, hinterhältig, vorlaut und herzlos. Doch manchmal muss man lernen, dass der erste Eindruck nicht unbedingt der entscheidende ist. ScorpRose
1. Die letzte Chance

**Behind the Curtain**

_Seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts stand eines für mich fest: Ich hasste Scorpius Malfoy. Er war arrogant, gemein, hinterhältig, vorlaut und herzlos und ich wollte absolut nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Doch manchmal muss man lernen, dass der erste Eindruck nicht unbedingt der entscheidende ist._

Die letze Chance

„Rose!", hörte ich meinen Namen rufen und blickte auf.

Gerade hatte ich die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 am Bahnhof Kings Cross durchquert und sah meinen Cousin und besten Freund Albus Potter vor dem scharlachroten Hogwarts-Express stehen und mich zu sich winken. Albus hatte schwarzes verstrubeltes Haar, war schlank und ein Stück größer als ich. Außerdem trug er eine Brille, durch die man zwei wunderschöne hellgrüne Augen blicken sehen konnte. Wenn man den Gerüchten traute, sah er fast genauso aus wie sein Vater, Harry Potter, als er vierzehn war. Zusammen mit Albus würde ich ab heute die vierte Klasse in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, besuchen.

Kaum war ich bei Albus angekommen, traten auch schon der Rest der Familie nach und nach durch die Absperrung: Mein kleiner braunhaariger Bruder Hugo zusammen mit seiner Cousine und Als kleiner Schwester Lily, die lange rote Haare trug wie ihre Mutter- die beiden stritten sich wie immer, Als großer Bruder James, der ihm, wenn man von der Brille und den Augen absah, sogar ziemlich ähnlich sah, aber einen ganz anderen, ungezogenen Charakter hatte und schließlich unser beider Eltern, die zu ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts beste Freunde waren. Mein Vater und Als Mutter waren Geschwister, was die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse klärt.

Ich selbst war nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß, hatte dunkle rote Locken und braune Augen. Mein Gesicht, und das störte mich schon seit Ewigkeiten, hatte die ein-oder-andere Sommersprosse zu viel auf der Nase.

Als wir alle beisammen waren, hatten wir noch zehn Minuten, um uns von unseren Eltern, Tanten und Onkeln zu verabschieden, ehe wir bis Weihnachten nach Hogwarts fahren würden.

„Bis dann mein Schatz und sei auch weiterhin so fleißig.", sagte meine Mutter zu mir, bevor sie mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und mich in ihrer Arme schloss.

„Keine Sorge, Mum, das werde ich.", vergewisserte ich ihr, woraufhin mir mein Vater zum Abschied den Kopf tätschelte und meinte: „Dass du dich bloß nicht von Malfoy Jr. einschüchtern lässt, Rosie, du bist viel besser als er."

„Ron!", rief meine Mutter empört.

Das ging nun schon seit Jahren so, genaugenommen seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy, ein Slytherin, war der Sohn eines ehemaligen Erzfeindes meiner Familie und mein Vater versuchte nun über mich, sich bei eben diesem Erzfeind, für all die Jahre des Spottes zu revanchieren, sehr zum Missfallen meiner Mutter, die fest der Meinung war, „die Zeit der Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor sei längst vorbei " und „er solle sich nicht aufführen wie ein beleidigter kleiner Junge". Doch ich war auf Dads Seite, denn wenn es jemanden gab, den ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war das „Mr.-Ich-bin-ja-so-toll-Scorpius-Malfoy".

„Wie dem auch sei", unterbrach mein Onkel Harry die Zankerei meiner Eltern, „wir wünschen euch viel Spaß im neuen Schuljahr und freuen uns schon riesig auf eure Geschichten an Weihnachten."

„Und drückt Lucy und Roxanne die Daumen, damit sie ins richtige Haus kommen", fügte Tante Ginny hinzu.

Lucy und Roxanne waren ebenfalls Cousinen von uns, die dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kamen. Meine Familie, die Weasleys, gehörten schon immer zu den größten und ältesten Zaubererfamilien. Meine Granny Molly hatte sage und schreibe zwölf Enkelinnen und Enkel.

Der schrille Pfiff des Hogwartsexpress ertönte und Al und ich beeilten uns, den Zug noch zu erreichen. Mühselig versuchte ich, meinen schweren Koffer hinein zu hieven. Nach vier Jahren Hogwarts hatte ich immer noch nicht gelernt, dass Schulbücher allein schon schwer genug waren. Ich war schon im Begriff aufzugeben und öffnete gerade den Mund, um einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand um den Griff des Koffers schloss und ihn problemlos hochhob. Der Besitzer dieser Hand hatte hellblondes Haar, das ihm in die Augen fiel, eine bleiche Haut und grau-blaue Augen. Ein arrogantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Scorpius Malfoy.

„Malfoy", fauchte ich und riss meinen Koffer wieder an mich, „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."

„Rose", begann Al. Vermutlich wollte er wieder zwischen mir und seinem besten Freund schlichten, aber mein eisiger Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Ja. Albus und Scorpius Malfoy waren seit der zweiten Klasse die besten Freunde und ich verstand diese Freundschaft nicht. Scorpius war viel zu eingebildet und gemein, um sich Als Freundschaft zu verdienen.

Wütend bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch das Gedränge und schaute mich suchend nach meinen besten Freundinnen Julie Davies und Kim Creevey um. Schließlich fand ich die beiden in einem Abteil am Ende des Ganges.

„Hey", sagte ich und schob die Abteiltür auf.

Noch bevor ich hineinkommen konnte, fielen mir die beiden in die Arme und langes blondes Haar nahm mir die Sicht.

„Wir freuen uns auch, dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Julie, deren Haare ich eben noch im Gesicht gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte blaue Augen mit langen Wimpern und ein Lächeln, das so manchen Jungen um den Verstand bringen konnte.

Kim, die ihr hellbraunes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, stimmte ihr zu:„Ein wenig mehr Begeisterung wäre schon angebracht."

Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab und ließ mich auf den Sitz neben Julie fallen.

„Natürlich freue ich mich euch wiederzusehen, aber- "

Meine besten Freundinnen kannten mich wohl zu gut, denn sie ließen mich nicht aussprechen, sondern fragten, wie aus einem Mund: „Was hat Malfoy diesmal wieder getan?"

Aufgebracht berichtete ich ihnen von der Demütigung, Hilfe von meinem Erzfeind bekommen zu haben.

„Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht, Rose", erwiderte Julie, „Scorpius ist doch total süß und es war echt lieb von ihm dir zu helfen. Ich würde seine Hilfe jederzeit annehmen."

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Scorpius mochte vielleicht gut aussehen, aber er war ein verdammter Idiot. Julie jedoch schien das ganz anders zu sehen.

„Hört auf mit eurer Endlosdiskussion", schaltete sich Kim ein, „Erzählt mir lieber, wie eure Ferien waren!"

Ein Schatten huschte über Julies Gesicht.

„Schrecklich, wie immer, wenn ich Zeit mit meinen Eltern verbringen muss", beklagte sie sich.

Seit Julie vor einem Jahr herausgefunden hatte, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter betrog, verabscheute sie ihn. Manchmal glaubte ich, dass sie ihre Mutter sogar noch mehr hasste, weil diese davon wusste und trotzdem bei ihrem Mann blieb.

„Und eure?", schnell knipste sie ein neues Lächeln an.

Ein Talent, das niemand so beherrschte wie sie.

Ich fühlte mich immer ein wenig schuldbewusst, wenn die Ferien mit meinen Eltern, mit denen ich kaum Probleme hatten, gut gewesen waren. Daher fiel meine Antwort knapp aus.

„Ganz gut. Im Fuchsbau, wie immer."

„Meine waren toll", sagte Kim und ein Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, während sie sich zu uns rüber beugte und eine wunderschöne Halskette aus ihrem Umhang hervor zog.

Ein kleiner roter Edelstein, der an ihrem Hals schimmerte, prangte in einem runden Silberanhänger. Ihre Finger öffneten langsam den Verschluss des Amulettes. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei kleine Fotos, die schon etwas älter wirkten, aber eine sonderbare Ausstrahlung hatten. Auf dem linken Foto winkten Ihnen zwei Jungs entgegen. Der eine, etwa so alt wie sie selbst, der andere ein paar Jahre älter. Die zwei waren ganz offensichtlich Brüder, denn sie hatten beide dasselbe mausgraue Haar und dieselbe magere Statur. Das Bild auf der rechten Seite des Anhängers zeigte Hogwarts in seiner vollen Pracht. Es war eine Nachtaufnahme und wurde vermutlich vom Schwarzen See aus fotografiert. Das Schloss mit seinen tausend beleuchteten Fenstern, wie es in der Dunkelheit still da stand, hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich.

„Das ist wunderschön, Kim", sagte ich und wandte allmählich meinen Blick von dem Amulett ab.

Julie tat es mir gleich und fragte sofort: „Von wem hast du es? Wem gehört es?"

Aus Kims fröhlichem Grinsen wurde ein eher trauriges Lächeln.

„Mein Vater hat es mir geschenkt. Es gehörte meinem Onkel Colin, als er noch lebte. Er hat viele wunderschöne Fotos gemacht in der kurzen Zeit, die er in Hogwarts verbringen durfte."

„Ist er etwa auch während der Schlacht von Hogwarts umgekommen?", fragte ich, plötzlich genauso bedrückt wie Kim.

Sie nickte.

„Das tut mir Leid, ehrlich, mein Onkel George hatte einen Zwillingsbruder, den er in der Schlacht verloren hat."

Julie blickte von mir zu Kim und wieder zurück: „Hey hört auf Trübsal zu blasen! Kim kann stolz darauf sein, dass ihr Vater ihr so etwas Wertvolles geschenkt hat!"

Langsam breitete sich wieder ein richtiges Lächeln auf Kims Gesicht aus: „Dad meinte, ich sei allmählich alt genug, darauf aufzupassen. Er vertraut mir."

„Und das kann er auch.", bestätigte ich ihr.

Kim erklärte uns, dass die Jungs auf dem Foto ihr Vater und sein Bruder waren, als sie noch zur Schule gingen und das Bild von Hogwarts hatte ihr Onkel Colin an seinem ersten Tag geschossen, während sie mit den Booten rüber zum Schloss fuhren.

Die restliche Fahrt unterhielten wir uns über die vergangenen Jahre und darüber, was uns wohl dieses Jahr alles passieren würde. Als es bereits zu dämmern begann, beschlossen wir unsere Umhänge anzuziehen und kaum eine Stunde später wurde der Zug immer langsamer und kam schließlich zum Stillstand.

Eine leichte Sommerbrise wehte durch die warme Nacht. Es war schön, wieder hier zu sein.

„Erstklässler hierher", rief die tiefe Stimme Hagrids, der die aufgeregt schnatternden Erstklässler in kleinen Ruderbooten über den großen See nach Hogwarts bringen würde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Lucy und Roxanne auf wackeligen Beinen in eines der Boote stiegen. Ich schenkte ihnen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor ich hinter Kim in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen stieg.

Meine Mum hatte mir erzählt, dass sie von Thestrahlen gezogen wurden, pferdeähnlichen Wesen, die man nur erblicken konnte, wenn man jemanden hat sterben sehen. Ich hoffte, dass ich niemals fähig dazu sein würde, sie zu sehen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich meinen Freundinnen blindlings in die Kutsche gefolgt war, in der auch Albus und Scorpius sich niedergelassen hatten. Womit hatte ich das verdient?

Wir fuhren eine Weile und Kim, der es inzwischen wieder bestens ging, blickte immer noch ab und zu ganz verlegen auf ihre Kette. Das war auch Albus aufgefallen.

„Was ist das für eine Kette?", fragte er neugierig.

Stolz erzählte sie von dem Geschenk ihres Vaters.

„Mein Dad hat mir von Colin erzählt. Er mochte ihn", sagte Al und entlockte Kim damit noch ein Lächeln.

„Deswegen darf ich es auch auf keinen Fall verlieren."

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, schaute Scorpius, der vorher teilnahmslos in die Nacht gestarrt hatte, auf, als unsere Blicke sich begegneten, wandte er sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

Bevor ich ihn darauf ansprechen konnte, kam die Kutsche zum Stehen und er sprang als erstes ins Freie, um Julie und Kim mit einer übertriebenen Geste aus dem Wagen zu helfen.

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen bot er auch mir seine Hand an, doch ich schlug sie ärgerlich weg und stolzierte an ihm vorbei.

Die Decke der Großen Halle zeigte einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel an dem ein praller Mond Licht spendete. Stimmengewirr und Stühlescharren erfüllten die Halle, während Kim und ich uns am Ravenclawtisch von Julie trennten und zu unserem Haustisch gingen, der wie immer rot geschmückt war.

Ich setzte mich neben Al und bevor ich die Möglichkeit hatte meine Mitschüler zu begrüßen, trat Professor McGonagall nach vorne und räusperte sich laut.

Plötzlich herrschte Stille in der Halle und sie sagte:

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ein neues Schuljahr hat begonnen und ich hoffe, dass ihr es erfolgreich meistert."

„Deine Cousinen kommen heute neu nach Hogwarts, oder?", fragte Kim neben mir, als Neville Longbottom, ein Freund meiner Eltern und Kräuterkundelehrer einen dreibeinigen Stuhl mit einem zerschlissenen Hut hinein trug.

Kaum hatte Professor Longbottom den Stuhl abgestellt, öffnete der Hut seinen Mund, einen Riss über der Krempe, und sang sein Lied. Jedes Jahr hatte er ein anderes, das sich immer um die Gründer der vier Hogwartshäuser und deren hervorstechendsten Eigenschaften. Schließlich schloss der Hut seinen Mund und Professor begann die Kleinen aufzurufen. Zuerst wurde „Alford, Ben" zu einem Hufflepuff und der gelbe Tisch brach in Jubel aus. Ein kleines Mädchen mit strohblondem Haar stolperte anschließend nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf den Kopf, der ihr sofort über die Augen rutschte und prompt seinen Entschluss verkündete:„Slytherin!" Die arme Kleine… .

Es dauerte immer einer Weile, bis Familienmitglieder dran kamen, da sie ziemlich weit unten in der Liste standen.

Doch dann endlich rief Professor Longbottom: „Weasley, Lucy!"

Al und ich blickten auf, als sich auch schon ein rotblonder Haarschopf durch die Schülerscharr nach vorne drängelte. Wir drückten beide die Daumen so stark, wie wir konnten, das Lucy nach Gryffindor kam.

Der Sprechende Hut allerdings hatte andere Pläne, denn er rief nach kurzem überlegen: „Ravenclaw!".

Wir seufzten. Sie war also Weasley Nummer drei, die nicht nach Gryffindor ging, sondern nach Ravenclaw. Ebenso tat es Dominique, die Tochter von Onkel Bill und Tante Fleur und Lucys ältere Schwester Molly, die sie gerade herzlich in Empfang nahm. Kaum hatte sie sich auf ihren neuen Platz niedergelassen, musste auch schon Roxanne nach vorne und diesmal wurden unsere Gebete erhört. Denn unsere kleine, schwarzhaarige und vor Allem aufgedrehte Cousine wurde zu einer Gryffindor ernannt. Sie machte kurz bei uns halt, sodass wir ihr gratulieren konnten, lief dann aber weiter Tisch abwärts, wo ihr Bruder Fred zusammen mit James saß. Sie klatschten ab und Roxanne setzte sich neben die Jungs.

Anschließend dauerte es nicht mehr lang bis die Auswahl vorbei und das Festessen erschienen war. Kim und ich schlugen uns den Bauch so voll, wie es nur ging und so kam mit der Sattheit auch die Müdigkeit und wir beschlossen, unseren Gemeinschaftsraum aufzusuchen.

Am Fuße der Treppe in der Eingangshalle verabschiedeten wir uns von Julie und wünschten ihr eine gute Nacht. Ein paar Meter weiter weg von uns standen Albus und Malfoy, die miteinander tuschelten und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie etwas ausheckten. Noch misstrauischer wurde ich, als die zwei sich grinsend zu uns gesellten.

„Was willst du Malfoy?", fauchte ich den Slytherin an.

„Na, na, immer mit der Ruhe, _Rose_", sagte er mit der spottischen Betonung auf meinem Namen, „ich wollte Creevey und dir nur eine angenehme Nacht wünschen."

Kim murmelte tatsächlich ein leises „Gute Nacht", und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Siehst du, Rose, Creevey weiß meine Höflichkeit zu schätzen im Gegensatz zu dir. Wieso verabscheust du mich eigentlich so sehr?", fragte er mit gespielt verletztem Ton und zog eine dazu passende untröstliche Miene.

„Weil ich dich, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, durchschaue, Malfoy und hör endlich auf mich beim Vornamen zu nennen! Komm Kim, wir gehen. Gute Nacht, _Albus." _Mit diesen Worten zog ich Kim genervt die Treppen hoch.

Das letzte was ich noch von Malfoy hörte war, wie er zu Al sagte: „Hier laufen so viele von denen rum, wär doch dämlich, alle Weasley zu nennen."

„Ich kann diesen Typen einfach nicht ausstehen!", beschwerte ich mich später im Gemeinschaftsraum bei Kim, „Was bezweckt der mit dem ganzen Getue eigentlich?"

Kim seufzte: „Rose, du bist meine beste Freundin, das weißt du, aber meinst du nicht, dass du Malfoy noch eine letzte Chance geben kannst?"

Ich starrte sie ungläubig an: „Kim! Hat er dich jetzt auch schon um den Faden gewickelt? Er ist ein Malfoy! Ein Slytherin!"

Doch Kim schüttelte nur traurig lächelnd den Kopf und meinte: „Ehrlich, Rose. Ich finde ihn auch nicht sonderlich sympathisch, aber ich denke, du bist etwas zu voreingenommen. Versuch doch wenigstens einmal ihn nicht sofort anzufauchen, sobald er sich dir nähert. Vielleicht wirst du überrascht."

Ich schnaufte, doch Kim eine Bitte abzuschlagen gehörte für mich zu den zehn schwierigsten Dingen.

„Na gut", gab ich also nach, „eine letzte Chance."

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ ich mich in mein weiches Himmelbett fallen. Der Tag war lang gewesen, mein Bauch war voll und morgen würde der Schulstress wieder beginnen. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen.

„Rose", hörte ich plötzlich eine hysterische Stimme rufen, „Rose, meine Halskette ist verschwunden", atemlos schob Kim den Vorhang meines Bettes beiseite.

„Oh, du hast sie sicher nur im Bad liegen lassen, Kim", beschwichtigte ich sie.

Meine Hand griff schon nach dem Vorhang, um ihn wieder zuzuziehen, aber Kim hielt mich auf.

„Nein, ehrlich, Rose. Da hab ich schon nachgesehen. Sie ist weg!", meine beste Freundin war außer sich.

„Was auch immer ihr für ein Problem habt, klärt es leise", meckerte Emma.

Dabei belegte sie das Bett, das am weitesten entfernt von meinem stand. Unter Kims verzweifeltem Blick stand ich hastig auf und schlüpfte in meine Pantoffeln.

„Komm", ich ergriff ihre Hand, „Wir schauen mal, ob sie noch irgendwo liegt."

Wortlos liefen wir die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum spendete das verglühende Feuer noch spärliches Licht. Trotzdem ließen wir unsere Zauberstäbe aufleuchten.

Nachdem wir jede Ecke und jeden Winkel abgesucht hatten, sagte Kim geknickt: „Es ist zwecklos. Hier ist sie nicht."

Diese Halskette bedeutete Kim Alles, „Was soll ich nur machen? Mein Dad hat mir sein wichtigstes Erinnerungsstück zur Aufbewahrung hinterlassen und ich verliere es schon am ersten Tag!"

„Lass uns nochmal den Weg zur Großen Halle absuchen, vielleicht hast du sie fallen lassen", schlug ich vor.

Hogwarts war unheimlich im Dunkeln. Unsere Zauberstäbe boten gerade genug Licht, um den Weg zu erkennen und die Ritterrüstungen, die an den Seiten des Flurs standen, warfen flackernde Schatten auf den Boden.

Kims Hand krallte sich in meine.

„Wir sind gleich an der Halle", sagte ich, obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, wen von uns beiden ich mit diesen Worten trösten wollte.

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter uns Schritte. Um diese Zeit wollte ich nicht unbedingt von einem Lehrer erwischt werden.

„Nox", murmelte ich und zog Kim hastig hinter eine Rüstung.

„Was?-"

„Lösch deinen Zauberstab."

Völlige Dunkelheit umhüllte uns und ich lauschte angestrengt auf weitere Schritte, aber nichts war zu hören.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gehört", flüsterte ich und entzündete meinen Zauberstab wieder, „aber da war nichts."

Leise schlichen wir aus unserem Versteck heraus.

„Buuuuh"

„Was war das?", kreischte ich erschrocken. Kim schrie ebenfalls und klammerte sich an meinem Arm fest.

„Peeves?", fragte ich und versuchte das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Zur Antwort ließ sich wieder ein schreckliches Heulen vernehmen, das mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Was auch immer jetzt im Schloss herum spukte begann jetzt zu kichern.

„Los!", rief ich und rannte, Kim hinter mich herziehend, los.

Unsanft prallte ich gegen etwas hartes- etwas lebendiges und im nächsten Augenblick schaute ich in zwei Augenpaare. Eines war grün. Das andere grau-blau. Mein lieber Cousin Albus und Malfoy, dessen Hals Kims Amulett zierte.

„Suchst du das, Creevey?", sagte er und nahm es ab, „Oder warum schleichst du nachts hier herum?"

Er und Albus schüttelten sich vor Lachen.

Wütend riss ich ihm die Kette aus der Hand: „Malfoy, das war bestimmt deine Idee. Du mieser Slytherin. Lass deine dreckigen Hände von Kims Sachen!", knurrte ich.

Erwartungsvoll blickte ich zu Kim, die jedoch einfach erleichtert schien, ihren Anhänger wieder zu haben.

„Und du Albus", fuhr ich fort, weil sie immer noch schwieg, „Wie konntest du dabei mitmachen? Du hast doch selbst gehört, wie wichtig Kim diese Kette ist. Das hätte ich niemals von dir gedacht."

Der leise Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens spiegelte sich in Albus´ Gesicht wieder. Er verschwand schnell.

„Rose, hab dich nicht so, das war nur ein kleiner Spaß."

Das war doch nicht zu fassen. Mein Cousin und sein Mistkerl von Freund konnten froh sein, dass es Nacht war und ich nicht erwischt werden wollte, weswegen ich möglichst leise war.

„Spaß?", zischte ich, „Nein, Spaß ist für mich etwas anderes. Es gab eine Zeit, in der du auch eine andere Vorstellung von Spaß hattest, als andere Leute zu ärgern, Al. Hast du das schon vergessen?"

Bevor er etwas antworten konnte, zog Kim mich weg.

„Egal", sagte sie, „Lass uns gehen. Ich hab die Kette und das ist das Wichtigste."

Ihre Gelassenheit machte mich noch wütender.

„Siehst du nicht was dieser Malfoy aus Al macht? Und du hast gesagt ich soll ihm eine Chance geben. Niemals, Kim, es ist zu spät für ihn. Wenn es nur beim Anfauchen bleibt, hat er noch Glück gehabt", sagte ich ärgerlich.

In dieser Nacht gingen Kim und ich mit ganz unterschiedlichen Gemütern zu Bett. Ich ärgerte mich immer noch über Malfoy und auch über Albus, der wohl inzwischen ebenfalls vergessen hatte, was „etwas Wertvolles verlieren" bedeutete. Kim allerdings ging es wieder gut. Sie hatte ihren Schatz wieder und wer für sein Verschwinden verantwortlich war, spielte für sie keine Rolle. Nach etwa einer Stunde tröstete ich mich mit dem Gedanken, dass morgen wieder der Unterricht beginnen würde und ich Malfoy dann weniger oft ertragen musste.

Der Morgen brach in meinen Augen viel zu früh an.

„Das kommt davon, wenn ihr mitten in der Nacht noch so einen Radau veranstaltet", stellte Jessy mit gutgelauntem Singsang klar, als auch Kim sich nur schwer aufraffen konnte, um sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Sophie, unsere chinesische Jahrgangsschönheit, neugierig.

„Kim hatte etwas verloren, aber wir haben es im Gemeinschaftsraum wiedergefunden.", erklärte ich ihr, meiner Lüge wohl bewusst. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust, nochmal über das Malheur von gestern Nacht zu reden, geschweige denn darüber nachzudenken. Heute sollte ein ganz normaler, schöner, lehrreicher, slytherinfreier Tag werden. So gingen wir, als alle fertig waren, vergnügt und voller Elan, hinunter zum Frühstück.

Al gab sich wie immer, aber mir kam es so vor, als bemühte er sich darum, besonders nett zu Kim zu sein. Vermutlich versuchte er sich auf diese Weise bei ihr zu entschuldigen und sie schien ihm ohne Weiteres zu verzeihen. Ich würde mich natürlich auch wieder mit ihm versöhnen, aber erst nachdem ich ihn eine Weile gemieden hatte, damit ihm klar würde, dass er mich enttäuscht hatte.

Gerade wollte ich in mein Erdnussbuttersandwich beißen, als Neville… ich meine natürlich Professor Longbottom, unser Hauslehrer, die Stundenpläne verteilte. Alle Schüler, die ihn bereits hatten, schienen über irgendetwas aufgebracht und sogar empört zu sein.

„Das muss ein Fehler sein!", verkündeten Fred und James, wie aus einem Munde.

Emma, die fünfte Gryffindor unseres Jahrgangs, rückte ihre Brille zu Recht und strich sich die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, als sei sie sicher, sich verlesen zu haben.

Doch mein kleiner Bruder Hugo klärte das Phänomen, um was es sich auch immer handelte, auf: „Nein es stimmt, unten rechts steht, es gab einen wichtigen Lehrerausfall."

Dann endlich bekam auch ich meinen Stundenplan von Professor Longbottom, der ein Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte was „Manche Dinge ändern sich nie", zusagen schien und im nächsten Moment hätte ich ihm den Plan am liebsten wieder zurückgegeben.

Es sah ganz so aus, als hätten wir dieses Jahr fast alle Fächer zusammen mit den Slytherins.

15


	2. Eine schlechte Kombination

Hallo zusammen, es geht weiter!

at Stroiner: Danke für das Kommi. Hoffentlich gefällt dir Kapitel 2 genauso gut wie der Anfang ^^

Eine schlechte Kombination

Ich hielt den Stundenplan immer noch fassungslos in der Hand.

„Ach, das ist doch halb so schlimm", versuchte mich Albus zu ermuntern. Aber nur weil Kim ihm verziehen hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich das auch tat.

„Überrascht mich nicht, dass du das sagst. So hast du die Gelegenheit neue Streiche auszuhecken", sagte ich, ihn schnippisch an die vergangene Nacht erinnernd.

Plötzlich stellte sich mir eine Frage, die mir zuvor gar nicht gekommen war.

„Wieso wart ihr unsichtbar? Der Zauber dafür ist viel zu kompliziert, wie habt ihr das angestellt?"

Ein breites Grinsen umspielte Als Lippen und er öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu antworten, als plötzlich Malfoy hinter ihm stand.

„Das würden wir dir ja gerne verraten, _Rose, _aber dann müssten wir dich leider töten", sagte der Slytherin schadenfroh.

„Dich habe ich nicht gefragt", knurrte ich, „Al?"

„Rose, du bist meine Cousine", sagte er und klang dabei reumütig. Ich lächelte triumphierend und Malfoys ohnehin blasse Haut wurde noch eine Spur heller.

„Und ich möchte dich wirklich nicht töten müssen", fuhr er fort, sodass sein sogenannter bester Freund in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Wütend stand ich auf: „Komm, Kim. Wir haben Julie noch gar nicht von dem Elend erzählt, das uns erwartet"

Mit dem letzten Bissen Toast im Mund, folgte Kim mir zum Ravenclaw-Tisch.

„Schaut euch das an", sagte Julie ohne Begrüßung und hielt uns ihren Stundenplan unter die Nase.

„Wir haben fast alles mit den Hufflepuffs. Da sind nur Flaschen", seufzte sie. Ich wollte liebend gern mit ihr tauschen.

„Wir haben mit den Slytherins", erklärte Kim und Julie geriet ins Schwärmen.

„Ihr Glückspilze. Schaut euch die Hufflepuff-Jungs an. Scorpius oder dieser Eric Landon sehen besser aus als die alle zusammen."

Ein Junge brauchte in Julies Welt nur hübsch und Quidditchspieler, so wie Landon und Malfoy, zu sein, um ihr zu gefallen. Aber nachdem, was wir heute Nacht erlebt haben, wird sie wohl keine so gute Meinung von ihm haben.

„Malfoy ist nicht so toll wie du denkst. Weißt du, was er letzte Nacht getan hat?", fragte ich sie.

„Ich kann´s mir vorstellen", Julie kicherte frech und steckte Kim damit an.

„Das meine ich nicht", sagte ich gereizt und erzählte ihr alles.

Natürlich war Julie empört, aber sie musste auch lachen. Sie fand, dass das doch nur ein kleiner Streich gewesen sei und dass ich keinen Sinn für Humor habe.

Das Schlimmste war zu wissen, dass der Horror gleich nach dem Frühstück beginnen und erst gegen Nachmittag sein Ende finden sollte. Also schlurften Kim und ich deprimiert zu unserer Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei. Eigentlich mochte ich das Fach sehr gerne, auch wenn Professor Binns, der Geist, der schon seit Ewigkeiten diesen Unterricht führte, ein wenig langweilig war. Die Themen fand ich durchaus interessant und so war ich die Einzige, die regelmäßig im Unterricht mitmachte. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würden sich sämtliche Slytherins über mich und meine „Besserwisserei" lustig machen.

Ich war so in meinen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass ich gar nicht mitbekam, dass Kim stehen geblieben war, sodass ich schnurstracks in sie hineinlief. Wir standen kaum mehr fünf Meter von der Klassentür entfernt, als wir folgendes Schauspiel erblickten: Vor der Tür standen zwei Gruppen von Schülern. Die eine trug grün-silberne, die andere rot-goldene Uniformen und sie warfen sich gegenseitig misstrauische Blicke zu und tuschelten ganz fies in ihrer jeweiligen Gruppe. Ich seufzte. Genau so etwas habe ich geahnt, wieso konnte sich Professor McGonagall das nicht denken? Das würde niemals gutgehen.

Kim und ich hatten uns gerade der roten Masse angeschlossen, als auch schon Professor Binns heran geschwebt kam und wir das Klassenzimmer betreten konnten. Es war voll in dem kleinen Raum. Zwar wurden zusätzliche Tische und Stühle heraufbeschworen, aber diese fanden kaum Platz und waren sehr nah aneinander gequetscht worden. Wie erwartet setzten sich die Gryffindors auf die rechte Seite und die Slytherins auf die Linke. Diejenigen, die in der Mitte saßen, hatten das schlechte Los gezogen, weil sie auch neben jemanden aus dem jeweils anderen Haus sitzen mussten und natürlich gehörte ich zu den Unglücklichen. Links neben mir saß Kim, rechts von mir ein recht bulliger Slytherin, vom dem ich ziemlich sicher war, dass er Greenwood hieß. Er war Hüter im Quidditchteam seines Hauses.

„ Was für ein Zufall! Wenn das nicht Rose ist- ach ich vergaß - ich meinte natürlich Weasley. Lockenkopf-Weasley", ertönte plötzlich eine bekannte, aber keineswegs ersehnte Stimme hinter mir. Bitte nicht der! Aber leider war dem so. Malfoy saß schräg hinter mir und ich hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er sich den Platz mit Absicht ausgesucht hatte, damit er mir noch mehr auf die Nerven gehen konnte.

Ich seufzte auf und zu meiner Überraschung sagte Al:

„Scorp lass sie doch mal."

Tatsächlich hörte dieser auf ihn und ich wandte mich mit einem Lächeln an meinen Cousin. Womöglich war das sein schlechtes Gewissen, das ihn mich verteidigen ließ. Was es auch war- ich war froh darüber, denn meine Laune hatte sowieso schon einen Tiefpunkt erreicht, weil ich das ganze Jahr über ständig von Slytherins umgeben sein würde.

Professor Binns begann in seiner gewohnt einschläfernden Stimme die Anwesenheit zu überprüfen.

Er hatte sich angewöhnt am Anfang jeder Stunde zu fragen, was wir in der letzten Stunde gemacht haben. Vermutlich war ihm selbst aufgefallen, dass einige seiner Schüler ihm kaum zuhörten. Jedenfalls nahm er, wenn sich keiner freiwillig meldete, einfach irgendwen dran und so hofften immer alle, jemand melde sich. Die Gryffindors des vierten Jahrgangs hatten dieses Problem allerdings nicht. Schließlich hatten sie mich und so war es immer meine Aufgabe den Stoff aus der letzten Stunde zu wiederholen.

„Jetzt wo wir so reichlich hier versammelt sind, bin ich mir sicher, dass mir jemand von euch sagen kann, was die Hauptthemen des vergangenen Jahres waren?", fragte er schließlich und meine Hand schoss in die Höhe.

Professor Binns blickte auf und war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass ich die Einzige war, die aufzeigte. Dennoch nahm er mich, mit einem Nicken in meine Richtung, dran. Gerade hatte ich den Mund geöffnet, als hinter mir Malfoys Stimme erklang, die mir die Worte quasi aus dem Mund nahm: „Es waren: Die Massenverbrennung der Hexen im 16. Jahrhundert, Schwarze Magier zwischen 1503 und 1725 und der größte Zwergenaufstand der Geschichte, 1396."

Alle Gryffindors wandten sich verdutzt zu ihm um. Ich spürte, wie sie zwischen mir und ihm hin- und herschauten. Die Slytherins schienen das bereits erwartet zu haben.

Ich fühlte mich unendlich bloßgestellt, doch Professor Binns war hoch erfreut: „Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy, wie erwartet. 15 Punkte für Slytherin."

Aus meiner Unsicherheit wurde Wut. Bisher war immer ich diejenige gewesen, die Lob und Punkte, für Binns' Wiederholung einheimste.

Merlin sei Dank, war diese Stunde eine pure Vorlesestunde, sodass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, dass Malfoy mir zuvorkommen konnte. In seiner gewöhnlich eintönigen Art, las Prof. Binns aus einem dicken Buch alles über den Ursprung der Riesenkriege vor. Obwohl ich gegen die Müdigkeit, die sich im Raum verbreitet hatte, ankämpfen musste, machte ich mir eifrig Notizen, damit ich während der Prüfungen nicht aufgeschmissen war. Der Rest der Klasse war in eine Art Trance verfallen. Sie alle saßen da, die leeren Augen starr auf Binns gerichtet, ohne etwas zu sehen oder zu hören. Kim, neben mir, kritzelte einen Schnatz neben einen Quaffel in ihr Heft und hinter mir hörte ich Al und Malfoy Zauberschnipp-schnapp spielen.

Normalerweise hätte ich ihnen, mehr oder weniger freundlich, zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie still sein sollten, aber ich war Al noch dankbar, dass er sich für mich eingesetzt hatte und ich wollte ihm den Spaß nicht verderben.

Nach einer zweiten, genauso langweiligen Stunde, entschwebte Professor Binns wieder dem Raum und wir hatten eine Viertelstunde Pause.

„Du hast doch mitgeschrieben, Rosie, oder?", fragte Kim und ich nickte.

„Schreib es dir später ab", sagte ich und lächelte, weil sie mich das jedes Jahr nach jeder Geschichtsstunde fragte.

An der großen Halle wartete Julie auf uns.

„Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie unfair es ist, dass ihr zusammen sein könnt, während ich alleine leiden muss!", entrüstete sie sich.

„Ach, komm schon", erwiderte Kim und lachte, „Du hast die Ravenclaw-Mädels und außerdem verstehst du dich mit Alex Clearwater so gut, dass es bestimmt nicht langweilig wird."

Mit einem schwärmerischen Lächeln, das von einem Fünftklässler, welcher fast gegen eine Ritterrüstung gelaufen wäre, nicht unbemerkt blieb, stimmte Julie zu.

„Siehst du. So schlimm wie bei uns, kann es nicht sein", grummelte ich und warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr, „Wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen, dann sollten wir jetzt los."

Julie warf Kim einen fragenden Blick zu der eindeutig sagte: „Was ist mit ihr los?", aber Kim winkte ab, formte jedoch mit ihren Lippen das Wort „Später".

Anscheinend dachten die beiden, ich hätte ihre stumme Kommunikation nicht mitbekommen.

Wir verabschiedeten Julie schließlich und verabredeten uns für die zweite Pause, bevor wir in die Kerker hasteten.

Trotz unserer Eile waren wir zu spät. Die Tür des Zaubertränkezimmers hatte sich gerade hinter Professor Eltringham geschlossen.

Als wir mit einem leisen Klopfen eintraten, war Professor Eltringham schon dabei leidenschaftlich die Kunst der Herstellung von Zaubertränken zu erklären. Ihr graues Haar fiel ihr glatt auf die Schultern und in ihrem Gesicht verrieten viele Falten ihr hohes Alter.

Ohne ihre Rede zu unterbrechen, nickte sie mit dem Kopf auf zwei freie Plätze an einem Tisch, an dem nur zwei andere Schüler saßen. Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin. Al und Malfoy.

Mit, wie ich hoffte, verächtlicher Mine, setzte ich mich an den freien Platz. Kim warf einen unsicheren Blick von mir zu Malfoy, als würde sie einen Streit erwarten. Doch ich schwieg, um mir noch einmal alles, was ich über Zaubertränke wusste, in Erinnerung zu rufen, damit er keine Chance hatte, besser zu sein als ich. Von Professor Eltringhams Rede bekam ich deshalb nur wenig mit. Aber ich wusste, dass sie, genau wie jedes Jahr, bloß davon erzählte, wie wichtig Zaubertränke wären und sie unser Leben prägen würden. Natürlich stimmte ich ihr zu, dass Zaubertränke wichtig waren, aber ich fand Professor Eltringham ein wenig fanatisch.

„Und deswegen", beendete sie ihren Vortrag, „ist es ungeheuer wichtig, dass sie die Kunst des Brauens beherrschen. Damit Ihnen dies leichter fällt, möchte ich, dass wir das Schuljahr mit einem Gripsschärfungstrank beginnen. Kann mir jemand die elementarsten Zutaten nennen?"

Unwillkürlich schoss meine Hand in die Höhe.

Ich warf Malfoy, der sich nicht meldete, einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Ja, Miss Weasley?"

„Die elementaren Zutaten sind gemahlene Skarabäuskäfer, Ingwerwurzeln und Gürteltierblut", sagte ich siegessicher.

Professor Eltringham zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, was mich wunderte, weil ich sonst auch immer richtig geantwortet hatte.

„Sehr schön, Miss Weasley. Skarabäus und Ingwer sind wichtige Bestandteile, aber was das Gürteltierblut angeht, haben Sie wohl etwas falsch in Erinnerung. Kann das jemand verbessern?", fragte sie und ich spürte, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen stieg.

Malfoy hob seine Hand, ein schadenfrohes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Galle", sagte Scorpius Malfoy und mir fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, „Gürteltiergalle gehört in den Zaubertrank. Nicht das Blut."

Für diese richtige Antwort belohnte Professor Eltringham ihn mit fünf Punkten. Unter dem Tisch ballte ich meine Hände wütend zu Fäusten. Wieso bekam er fünf Punkte für _eine _richtige Antwort und ich keine für zwei?

„Der Typ macht mich wahnsinnig!", donnerte es schließlich aus mir heraus, als wir am Mittagstisch saßen- Julie hatte sich zu uns gesellt, „elender, kleiner, besserwisserischer Slytherin!"

„Jetzt verurteilst du ihn schon, weil er mal was besser weiß als du? Das ist ziemlich egoistisch, findest du nicht?", fragte Sophie, die mir gegenübersaß.

„Sophie hat recht, Rose, du hast nun mal einen Fehler gemacht. Wir waren alle wirklich überrascht, aber das kann doch jedem einmal passieren.", stimmte ihr Emma zu.

„Aber ich habe mich nur vertan, weil er, weil er, naja, einfach weil er da war!", sagte ich verzweifelt. Neben mir kicherte Julie. „Willst du damit sagen, dass er dich nervös macht, Rosie?", stichelte sie.

Meine Wangen färbten sich rosa: „Nicht so, wie du denkst."

Wie sollte ich den Rest des Tages, den Rest des gesamten Schuljahres überstehen, wenn es immer so weiter gehen sollte?

Mit solchen und ähnlichen Gedanken vertrieb ich mir die Zeit, während ich mein Mittagessen verdrückte,

„Was habt ihr jetzt?", fragte Julie neugierig, als sich die Pause dem Ende neigte und beugte sich über Kims Stundenplan, den diese schon seit einiger Zeit in Gedanken versunken anstarrte.

„W-was sagst du?", fragte Kim verwirrt, die erst in letzter Sekunde bemerkt hatte, dass sie angesprochen wurde. Julie und ich sahen sie misstrauisch an. Was stimmte mit dem Stundenplan nicht, dass Kim so abwesend war?

„Na zeig schon!", sagte Julie und nahm ihr den Stundenplan ab. Sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und grinste Kim sofort wissend an, „So, so, Kimi steht also auf Mr. Crane, wie jedes normale Mädchen auch."

Kim wurde schlagartig rot: „Hör auf so etwas zu behaupten Julie, das ist lächerlich."

Doch Julies Grinsen wurde breiter: „Lächerlich ja? Und wie erklärst du sonst, dass alle Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in den schönsten Farben hervorgehoben wurden?" Sie wedelte mit Kims Stundenplan herum.

„Gib den sofort wieder zurück!", beschwerte sich Kim, die inzwischen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte.

„Apropos Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, es wird langsam Zeit aufzubrechen.", warf ich ein, um Kim weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen.

So blieb Julie nichts anderes übrig, als ihr den Plan zurückzugeben, sodass wir uns auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machen konnten.

Besagter Mann war sowohl unser Professor für Verteidigung, als auch Leiter des Hauses Slytherin und ganz nebenbei der beliebteste Lehrer der ganzen Schule. Fast alle Mädchen schienen für ihn zu schwärmen und so gut wie jeder Junge sah in ihm eine Art Vorbild. Ich konnte den ganzen Trubel um ihn einfach nicht verstehen. Na gut, er war noch sehr jung und sah mit seinen mittellangen, gestylten, schwarzen Haaren und stahlblauen gefährlichen Augen, zugegebener Maßen ganz attraktiv aus, aber er war mir nicht geheuer. Ihn umgab eine finstere, unheimliche Aura und ich war davon überzeugt, dass er ein sehr dunkles Geheimnis hütete. Außerdem war er mit Sicherheit nicht ohne Grund ausgerechnet Hauslehrer von Slytherin!

Als wir ankamen, lies Mr. Crane die Klasse bereits eintreten. Beim Vorbeigehen erhaschte ich einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht, das mit seinen feinen, aber deutlichen Narben, ziemlich draufgängerisch aussah. Doch Mr. Crane wirkte nicht nur wie jemand, der Ahnung hatte, von dem was er sagte, er hatte sie tatsächlich! Zudem wusste er genau, wie er den Unterrichtsstoff und seine Erfahrungen spannend und lehrreich an seine Schüler weitergeben konnte. Ich glaubte, dass dies der einzige Grund war, weshalb Professor McGonagall ihn als Lehrer auf Hogwarts duldete. Jedenfalls war es meine Einstellung ihm gegenüber, denn Mr. Crane war nicht sehr verantwortungsvoll. Er missachtete sogar die ein oder andere Schulregel und er ließ sich von niemandem belehren, weil er der Meinung war, dass er mit allem richtig lag, was er tat und sagte. Zum Beispiel hatte er uns gleich an seinem ersten Tag mitgeteilt, dass er uns mit Vornamen ansprechen würde, weil er davon überzeugt war, dass dies zu einem lockereren Miteinander zwischen Lehrer und Schüler führen würde. Außerdem bat er uns ihn Mr. Crane und nicht Professor zu nennen, weil er sich ansonsten viel älter vorkäme, als er eigentlich war. Ich aber war anfangs davon überzeugt gewesen, dass diese Einstellung es den Schülern schwerer machen würde, ihn zu respektieren. Doch ich lag falsch. Wegen seiner Erfahrung mit den dunklen Künsten und seiner Gabe andere in seinen Bann zu ziehen, heimste er sich von allen Lehrern wohl am meisten Respekt ein.

Mr. Crane ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen und die meisten Mädchen lächelten verklärt, sobald er sie ansah. Kim war mattrosa angelaufen und senkte schüchtern die Augen.

„Richtig, richtig… Slytherins und Gryffindors dieses Jahr zusammen", rief er sich mit einem belustigten Unterton noch einmal ins Gedächtnis, wie weit die Schüler der jeweiligen Häuser voneinander entfernt saßen, „Das kann ja was werden."

Einige Mädchen kicherten auf seinen Kommentar hin, doch die meisten nickten nur grimmig zustimmend.

„Nichts desto trotz bin ich sicher, dass wir auch dieses Jahr viel lehrreichen Spaß miteinander haben werden.", sagte Mr. Crane schließlich und setzte sich auf das Lehrerpult. „Dieses Jahr beginnen wir mit der Unterrichtsreihe „Schutzzauber der Klasse drei". Kann mir jemand sagen, was wir in den letzten Jahren zu den Klassen der Schutzzauber gelernt haben?"

Fast alle rissen ruckartig den Arm in die Höhe. Die Widerholungsfragen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste waren immer sehr teilnahmsreich.

„Ja, Albus?", nahm er meinen Cousin dran und dieser begann zu erklären: „Die Schutzzauber für abblockbare Zauber und Flüche sind in drei Klassen unterteilt. Schutzschilder der ersten Klasse beinhalten die allgemeinen Schutzanwendungen, die in einem magischen Haushalt mindestens ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe beherrschen sollte. Sie sind leicht auszuführen, halten demnach aber auch nur den simpelsten Angriffen stand."

„Sehr gut, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Kann mir jemand die anderen beiden Klassen erläutern?", fragte Mr. Crane und erneut meldete sich beinahe die ganze Klasse. „Joshua bitte."

Ein großer, dürrer, rotblonder Slytherin erhob sich und antwortete: „Schutzzauber der zweiten Klasse wehren bereits erste Flüche und mittelstarke Offensivzauber ab. Zu dieser Klasse gehören die bekanntesten und meist angewendeten Schutzmöglichkeiten. Man sagt, ein normaler Magier verwendet durchschnittlich 18 Mal im Leben einen Schutz der Klasse zwei." Mr. Crane nickte und so fuhr der schlaksige Slytherin fort: „Schutzzauber und Banne der Klasse drei sind die stärksten, die es gibt. Sie halten alles das Klasse zwei nicht schafft und dennoch möglich ist abzublocken. Nur wenige Magier können einen perfekten Dritte-Klasse-Schutz auf die Beine stellen. Zu Zeiten von-", er schluckte kurz, „zu Zeiten von Lord Voldemort und seinen Anhängern, waren dritte-Klasse-Schutzbanne sehr populär."

„Genau richtig, 5 Punkte für Slytherin.", sagte Mr. Crane nach seinem langen Schweigen. Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene und er fuhr fort: „Lord Voldemort und seine Gruppe von Todessern sind bis zum heutigen Tage die stärksten und brutalsten Schwarzmagier gewesen, die es je gegeben hat. Meist waren es unverzeihliche Flüche gewesen, die sie angewandt haben und diese sind ohnehin nicht abblockbar. Doch sie griffen, wenn sie nicht sofort töten, sondern verletzten oder gefangen nehmen wollten, auch mit Flüchen an, die ein guter Klasse-drei-Schutz durchaus ausgehalten hätte. Und da niemand mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass in den nächsten Jahren nicht erneut eine solch dunkle Zeit anbrechen wird, lehre ich euch ab diesem Jahr diese wichtigen Gegenflüche, die eventuell euer Leben oder das euer Freunde und Familie in Zukunft zu retten vermögen." Seine Stimme war vorwarnend und die ganze Klasse erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, die alten Zeiten könnten sich wiederholen.

Es war wieder eine Situation, in der ich vermutete, dass Mr. Crane mehr über die dunklen Künste wusste, als alle anderen und das dies nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Wir beginnen mit einem sehr praktischen und wirksamen Zauber, mit dem man sich und andere Personen gleichzeitig schützen kann. Der Provido-Zauber erfordert nicht nur Konzentration, sondern auch Willenskraft und Vertrauen. Nur wer den wirklichen Wunsch hegt jemanden zu beschützen, kann dies auch tun", erklärte Mr. Crane und sprang vom Pult auf.

„Will jemand nach vorne kommen, damit ich den Zauber demonstrieren kann?"

Er lächelte charmant und sämtliche Mädchenhände sausten in die Luft, bevor sie mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer wieder sanken, weil Sophie ausgewählt wurde.

„War ja klar", murmelte Kim. Und ich musste ihr Recht geben. Vermutlich hätte jedes männliche Wesen sie nach vorne gerufen. Sophies Eltern kamen aus China. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, schräg stehende Augen, volle Lippen und eine Figur wie aus einem Modemagazin. Wenn ihr jemand Konkurrenz machen konnte, dann war es vielleicht Julie.

Mit roten Wangen trat Sophie nach vorn und sah, wie wir anderen auch, erwartungsvoll zu Mr. Crane.

„Man richtet den Stab nach vorne", erklärte dieser und streckte den Arm aus, „konzentriert sich auf die Person, die man beschützen will und wünscht sich, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. PROVIDO!"

Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach eine durchsichtige Mauer hervor, die sich um Sophie und ihn ausbreitete.

Ein dunkelhaariger Slytherin namens Micheal Craft sollte nun einen Fluch auf sie abfeuern.

„Stupor", rief er, doch der Fluch prallte nur von der Mauer ab, sodass Craft geschockt worden wäre, wenn er ihm nicht in letzter Sekunde ausgewichen wäre.

Langsam schwand der Wall und Sophie kehrte an ihren Platz zurück.

„Ich teile Sie nun in Zweiergruppen ein, damit Sie üben können", erläuterte Mr. Crane.

Wie von selbst stellte ich mich zu Kim und sie wand sich sofort mir zu, weil wir in der Regel immer zusammen arbeiteten. Doch Mr. Crane hatte andere Pläne.

„Rose Weasley", lächelte er, „Ihnen traue ich nun wirklich mehr zu, als Ihre beste Freundin zu beschützen. Meinen Sie sie sind in der Lage für eine richtige Herausforderung?"

Ich nickte. Was würde er mir auftragen? Meine Neugierde war geweckt.

„Sehr schön, dann bitte ich Sie mit jemanden aus meinem Haus zusammenzuarbeiten. Keine Sorge, er ist ebenfalls ein sehr guter Schüler. Scorpius? Kommen Sie hierher. Sie arbeiten mit Rose zusammen."

Malfoy schien überrascht, gesellte sich dann aber mit einem Murmeln, was ganz nach „wenn's sein muss" klang, zu mir.

Kim wurde indes Albus zugeteilt. Dachte ich, mein Leben konnte nicht noch schlimmer werden? Wie sollte ich einen so schweren Zauber ausführen, wenn ich dafür Malfoy beschützen wollen, geschweige denn ihm Vertrauen entgegen bringen musste? Wusste Mr. Crane nicht, dass Malfoy für mich kaum irgendein Slytherin war, sondern der Erzfeind meiner Familie? Nachdem ich sah, wie ihm ein finsteres Lächeln über die Lippen huschte, als er uns zusammen sah, war ich mir sicher, dass er es wusste.

In der Klasse hatten alle anderen bereits angefangen zu üben, wenn auch ohne Erfolg. Nur Malfoy und ich standen nebeneinander, blickten in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung und taten nichts.

Erst ein paar Minuten später, drehte er sich zu mir um und sagte: „Ach das ist doch lächerlich. Wir sollten es wenigstens mal Probieren, Lockenkopf-Weasley, meinst du nicht? Vielleicht magst du mich ja doch mehr, als du glaubst.". Er grinste mich neckend an.

„Als ob, Malfoy, nicht in zehntausend Jahren", sagte ich, holte aber meinen Zauberstab hervor und rief „Provido!".

Nichts geschah. Ich versuchte es nochmal. Wieder nichts. Als ich sah, wie Kim und Albus neben uns bereits eine dünne Mauer zu Stande brachten, wurde ich nervös. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass ich so schlecht bin! Malfoy dachte anscheinend dasselbe.

„Gryffindors~", beschwerte er sich, „ am besten lässt du mich das machen. Vielleicht setzt du dich lieber, wenn es dir zu anstrengend ist."

War er nicht wieder lustig? Doch dann erhob er seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich auf irgendwas, und rief „Provido!" Zu meinem Erstaunen, erschien direkt vor uns eine dünne Rauchschicht. Es brauchte jedoch nur ein paar Sekunden, da begann diese zu flackern und sich anschließend aufzulösen.

„Verdammt, Rose, das ist nur deine Schuld."

„Wie bitte?", rief ich ungläubig, „was kann ich dafür, wenn du unfähig bist, jemanden zu beschützen, den du eigentlich nicht magst?"

„Es ist dir vielleicht entgangen, aber ich habe, im Gegensatz zu dir, wenigstens einen Hauch von einem Schild erscheinen lassen und zwar beim ersten Versuch."

Darauf wusste ich nichts zu erwidern. Er hatte recht. Ich war erbärmlich. Von wegen Klassenbeste. War es in einem Kampf nicht wichtig, jeden Unschuldigen zu beschützen, der sich in der Nähe befand?

Am Ende der Doppelstunde, waren wir immer noch nicht weitergekommen. Kim und Albus hingegen, schafften es bereits eine Mauer entstehen zu lassen, die fast so robust war, wie die von Mr. Crane. Er war begeistert und ich fühlte mich elend, weil ich, statt mich für die zwei zu freuen, sauer war, dass sie besser waren als ich.

„Das war eine Glanzleistung von Ihnen beiden. Ich habe selten erlebt, dass der Provido von zwei Minderjährigen in so kurzer Zeit, so gut angewandt wurde. 10 Punkte pro Kopf würde ich meinen." Beide lächelten verlegen.

Ich warf Malfoy einen letzten finsteren Blick zu, der sagte: „und es ist doch alles wegen dir.", ehe ich meine Sachen zusammenpackte und Richtung Tür ging. Auf Kim zu warten, kam nicht in Frage, ich konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Kleinen Moment noch bitte! Rose, Scorpius kommt bitte noch einmal nach vorne."

Ich schluckte. Noch nie hatte ein Lehrer mir einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie schlecht er meine Arbeit fand. Dennoch drehte ich mich langsam um und ging zum Pult, ohne Mr. Crane, Malfoy oder sonst wen anzusehen. Es war mir unheimlich peinlich.

„Der Zauber ist Ihnen wohl nicht so gut gelungen.", stellte Mr. Crane in neutralem Ton fest. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir und Malfoy ruhen. „Es ist schwierig jemanden zu beschützen, den man liebt.", fuhr er fort, „noch viel schwieriger ist es jemanden zu beschützen, der einem gleichgültig ist. Doch am schwersten ist es einen Schild zu errichten, der jemanden schützt, den man verachtet. Daher hätte es an ein Wunder gegrenzt, wenn Sie es sofort geschafft hätten."

Ich blickte auf: „Warum haben Sie dann-?"

„Weil wir an diesem Zauber noch ein paar weitere Stunden arbeiten werden und ich davon überzeugt bin, dass Sie zwei dieser Herausforderung gewachsen sind."

„Denken Sie wirklich dass wir uns am Ende der Unterrichtsreihe besser verstehen?", fragte Malfoy neben mir spottisch.

„Wer weiß, wer weiß. Ich lasse mir jedenfalls bis zur nächsten Stunde etwas für Sie einfallen. Sie dürfen nun gehen."

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Mr. Crane war also nicht von uns enttäuscht und er glaubte, wir würden es noch schaffen. Merlin, sei Dank. Außerdem würde er uns etwas beibringen, was uns das Ganze ein wenig erleichtern sollte.

Irgendwie hatten Mr. Cranes Worte plötzlich den Ehrgeiz in mir geweckt. Ich wandte mich Malfoy zu, um zu sehen, wie er das Ganze aufgenommen hatte. Zu meiner Verwunderung grinste dieser mich herausfordernd an und sein Blick sagte eindeutig: „Das packen wir."

Noch mehr überraschte es mich allerdings, dass ich selbst dieses Grinsen erwiderte.

Und ob wir das schaffen würden!


End file.
